journey to brotherhood
by Lathan23
Summary: nathan and lucas grow closer to each other as Lucas struggles
1. Chapter 1

(lucas pov)

Walking to the cafe i heard a noise. I kept walking afraid to turn around. Even though Nathan had let up on my hazing the others hadn't. It seemed to get worse without Nathan. I was glad me and Nathan were becoming civil. Haley was doing wonders. I kept walking, hoping nothing was about to happen. I saw Haley and Nathan ahead of me, and tried to call out to them. Suddenly there was a sack over my head and someone holding me down. I freaked out, and tried to fight. Unfortunately they were stronger. I felt myself get thrown into a car, and was scared. I hoped Nathan and Haley realized i wasn't at the Cafe where we were meeting. Haley was trying to build up me and Nathan's friendship. I was momentarily relieved when the car stopped, but then i was picked up and flung out of the car. They starting hitting and kicking me before they threw me in a creek. I was freaked, even though the water wasn't deep i had a bad fear of the water. It wasn't so bad i couldn't bathe or anything, but anything deeper than the bath was terrifying to me. I was just glad i was in the shallow end because i couldn't stand up. I hoped someone would find me soon, i know its irrational, but i am really scared of water. I tried my phone, but it was shot.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"ch.2/span/p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"ch.3/span/p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"ch.4 /span/p 


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

(lucas pov)

Nathan has been silent since i've told him. Just thinking about being in the water was freaking me out still. its all i can think about. I remember the time i was three and fell into the lake on a trip with my mom and keith. I had been trying to get my teddy bear i had dropped and fell out of the boat. Of course i hadn't known how to swim and got scared. After that they tried to teach me to swim, but i became terrified of the water. The feeling of terror just wouldn't go away. What if the team did it again? I didn't realize i had started crying and was still shaking. I felt Nathan tighten his grasp on me as he carried me to his car. It was a little embarassing he was carrying me, but i knew i wouldn't have been able to walk. I was too scared. I snuggled into his chest closed my eyes. He eased me into the car, and i could feel him rubbing my back. I looked up, and he looked genuinely concerned at my outburst. I blushed and he assured me, "It's alright. Nobody else will know about your fear Luke. Everyone is scared of something." I nodded feeling a little bit better. I flinched when he got in the car and the lights went out. It was really dark by now and the car lights were off. I knew i was safe in the car, but the dark was scaring me. I hate being in the dark, nothing good ever comes from being in the dark.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

(nathan pov)

i couldn't help but worry when Lucas flinched when i got in the car. He seemed shaken up, and scared still. I can tell something is bothering him because he's shaking like a leaf still and i can hear his irregular breathing. I noticed it almost sounded like wheezing and stopped the car. i turned the light on and saw he was white as a sheet and wheezing. He looked petrified, and all i could do was pull him into my arms and hold him. Even that wasn't working, and then it hit me. My brother is having a panic attack, and with his asthma it could get ugly. I quickly sat up, and made him rest his head between his knees while i soothed him. He calmed down, and i reached into the glove box and pulled out an inhaler. I handed it to him and asked, "Luke do you need help taking this?" I was shocked when he nodded. I remember something about a little plastic tube, a spacer i think, and pulled it out. I put the inhaler in it and helped Lucas take his inhaler medicine. When he was done i put them away and let him calm down in my arms. I asked, "what happened Luke?" He looked embarassed and told me "I got scared sitting here in the dark, and then i just panicked and my asthma started acting up. I was scared." Sheesh the poor kid was scared of water and the dark. This is something i definitely didn't know about him.


End file.
